You and me as one
by YayaSamuko
Summary: "Life is not easy!" They learned it the hard way... but "As long as there is darkness, there shall always be light." Honoka and Maki will always be together forever!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live School Idol Project or any of its characters. All rights are reserved to ASCII, the studio Sunrise and company.**

" _You and me as one…" – EN_

 _[Anata to Watashi wa hitotsu dake…] – JP_

 _«_ _Toi et moi forment un…_ _» – FR_

 _\- Ianao sy izaho dia iray ihany… – MG_

[-x-x-x-]

"Do you, Nishikino Maki, accept this woman as thou wife through joy and sorrow as you both shall live?" The woman with long purple hair attached in a ponytail, dressed in a priest's outfit turned to the crimson-haired woman who was clad in a white wedding dress.

"I do!" Maki smiled at her soon-to-be wife, their fingers being intertwined, a pair of blue orbs meeting violet ones.

Nozomi smiled at that and turned to the second wife, who was also wearing a white wedding dress. "Do you, Nishikino Maki, accept to take this woman as thou wife through joy and sorrow as you both shall live?"

The ginger-haired woman smiled at the priestess first before turning to her fiancée. "I do!"

The purplenette cleared her throat before closing the book on the altar and smiled as the guests, who were sitting on the bench facing them stood up in anticipation. "By the power that was conferred to me, I shall now declare thou wife and wife!" She eyed at the two women, Honoka smiling, some tears of happiness threatening to form at the edge of her eyes while Maki was awkwardly smiling, trying to keep a calm façade. "You can kiss the bride."

The guests started cheering while some of them started taking pictures, especially a certain orange-haired woman and another ravenette. As the two brides leaned closer and shared a gentle kiss, Rin and Niko started whistling while Mr Kousaka whipped some tears from the corner of his eyes, snoozing hard on a handkerchief.

The two separated after few seconds that seemed like an eternity, their heart beating so fast that it colored their faces in pink. Honoka smiled and Maki returned it before the two turned to the guests and started walking near the entrance. Soon enough, their friends and family members started congratulating them one by one.

It was a normal Saturday in spring when the flowers started to bloom once again, and the sacred union between Kousaka Honoka and Nishikino Maki was held at one of Otonokizaka High's classroom. Since same-gender marriage was not totally approved in the region, they just decided to organize something like such with their circle of friend and other close family members. The fact that both women were good friend with the chairwoman helped a lot as well as she allowed them to hold the reception on the school ground.

"Congratulation, nya!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully as Niko and her shook the newlywed's hands. The two of them were just wearing plain dark-blue work suits since they agreed to not make it too flashy. They wanted something simple and not too complex.

"Thank you, Rin-chan!" The ginger-haired bride jumped and hugged her friend tightly. Rin returned the embrace soon. "I hope that Niko-chan and you too will get together soon as well." The two women in question started blushing at that comment.

The raven-haired woman started rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, face colored in pink while laughing nervously. "A-anyway, good luck, guys! I know you'll do your best!" And with that, the two walked toward the auditorium to allow the other guests greet the newlywed.

Next up were Honoka's parents and brother. The father was really touched and couldn't help some tears of happiness – AKA something like "My little cotton candy has grown so much! Yet yesterday you were just a fresh brioche just out of the oven, and now, you are a full-grown multi-season sandwich." – while the mother was being very supportive of them. Yukiho just smiled at them and wished them lot of luck.

As for Maki's parents, they weren't the talkative type on that day since their hospital was getting through different kind of problem and just congratulated them before excusing themselves. "We are sorry dear, but we just got a very important call." The mother apologized.

"It's all right!" The red-head smiled, understanding that despite not being there on the day, her parents were still very supportive of them. "Good luck… since I guess you will need some!"

The last ones to greet them were Nozomi and Hanayo who were now clad in yellow and green dresses. "I am glad for you two!" The taller of the duo smiled and shook their hand.

"Yeah!" Honoka nodded. "We got through so many difficulties until now and I'm so glad we always stayed strong together."

"And now, we got married!" The woman standing beside her continued while reaching for her hand. "It's the best recompense possible."

"Right!" The young brown-haired woman nodded. "You got through so many things, but I'm glad you are together now."

The four of them giggled at that and started walking toward the auditorium where a party was being held. While walking, the two brides walked beside each other and intertwined fingers, not watching at each other, but watching the same thing; not walking toward each other anymore, but walking the same path.

[-x-x-x-]

"I'm home!" Honoka exclaimed as she slid the door of their new apartment open and removed her outdoor shoes.

"Welcome home!" Maki ran from the kitchen and hugged her wife, who happily returned the embrace. They separated after few seconds to allow the working wife inside. The two of them walked toward the living room and sat on the couch while waiting for the rice to cook. "So, how was work today?"

That was their daily life! The housewife would take care of the chores while the ginger would work as a salary-woman. The two of them were renting an apartment, not far from Nozomi's and were very happy they way they were living. Already half a year has passed since the 'big day' and nothing has come to trouble their life since then. They have changed – matured – over the few months they were living together – Maki being more honest and open while Honoka was growing responsible and self-conscious.

As the business woman told her wife about her boss giving her a promotion, Maki smiled happily while telling about her progress in learning cooking. Sure, she was an excellent cook, but she always wanted to do her best for her beloved wife. She would spend her days watching programs or visiting their friend Hanayo or Rin to learn about things like cooking, cleaning, washing and such.

The two talked for 15 more minutes until the rice cooker made a song, signaling that the rice was ready. Maki stood up and walked at the kitchen's counter while Honoka smiled while watching her. Suddenly though, without summation, the red-haired woman started feeling ditzy and lost balance. The ginger saw that and quickly ran toward her wife, catching her in time before Maki fell on the floor. "Maki-chan… Maki-chan…" The red-head's vision started to blur out as her wife's voice seemed so far, her mind getting fuzzy and her breath slowing down.

[-x-x-x-]

Maki slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a small white room, lying on a metallic bed, a white blanket covering half of her body. Few monitors and serum were placed beside the bed and the only glass window of the room was open, allowing the morning wind and rays in. The red-head slowly pushed her back so she was in a sitting position and realized then that someone – or a group of someone – else was in the room.

"Ah… Maki-chan!" Nozomi quickly ran beside her and held her hands.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Hanayo joined her hands and placed them on her chest, thanking whatever gods she believed in.

"You scared us!" Niko was still standing near the entrance door while shoving a lollipop in her mouth, trying to sound calm, but the concern in the tone of her voice betraying her.

Honoka slowly walked beside her and started hugging her wife without saying any more word. Maki understood, smiled and returned the hug. "Yes, I know! I love you too!"

[-x-x-x-]

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Niko jumped from her chair and slammed her palms on the responsible doctor's desk. The others started looking down, remaining silence as the older red-head woman wearing a white oversized blouse placed her hands on her desk.

"N-Niko-chan… Please calm down…" Her girlfriend tried to give some common sense into her, but the ravenette was too enraged at the time that nothing could have stopped her.

The doctor cleared her throat slowly and carefully before eying the 6 younger women who were gathered in her office. Fortunately, Niko has finally decided to not slam her desk this time. "Like I said, there was a complication during the operation and things have turned south." Ms Nishikino's voice remained calm despite being very hurt deep inside.

Maki, whose eyes were glued on the floor, with her wife gently patting her back, just sobbed lightly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She was not the only one since Honoka, Hanayo and Nozomi too were on verge of crying. "So…" The red-head slowly asked in between her sobs. "How many days do I have left?"

Niko felt her heard drop at her friend's question. Sure, they were just told about Maki's bad situation, but it was still hard for her to hear such thing. The doctor however kept her stoic façade, even though it pained her to be the one announcing that Kousaka Maki – her daughter who she gave birth to, breed and raised – was in a very dire situation. There was a brief silence before the older woman replied. "You have 3 months maximum…" The ravenette clenched her fist and Niko held her hands, signaling her not to do anything foolish. "However…" The younger women except Maki lifted their head, eyes filled with hope. "You might survive if we find a donor." The doctor placed her elbows on the table. "As I've already said before, your heart was damaged, but you WILL be able to survive if we find someone compatible who is willing to donate an organ."

"Really?" Honoka stood up from her chair, eyes brimming with hope.

The older woman nodded. "Indeed! We will research for a potential donor and will contact you if we find one." Her expression darkened as she lowered her head after saying that though. "But we can't guarantee anything though. As you might know, donating heart would mean death for the donor and few people are really willing to give their lives. That plus the fact that that person has to be the same sanguine group and have other compatibility facts with the receptor." Ms Nishikino and the younger women both looked down after that last sentence

Already there, Honoka fell back on her chair, eyes dull, depraved of hopes, tears falling on her cheeks. _"N-no way…"_

[-x-x-x-]

"Thank you, Honoka!" Maki said with a gentle smile as her wife helped her on their bed. The two were back from the hospital and were now ready to sleep after dining. Their friends stayed at their apartment that night and laid few futons near the couple's bed.

"Good night, everyone!" Nozomi turned the light off and everyone fell on their sleeping spot.

That night, Honoka couldn't sleep. She was too worried about her wife. She loved her more than anything in the world. She was just an empty, irresponsible, air-head and idiot shell before meeting Maki and couldn't imagine the fact of living without her. She hugged her wife tightly and prayed whatever gods that might be watching over them.

The next day went on with the ginger having to go to work, having asked Nozomi to keep an eye on her spouse, and fortunately, said fortuneteller had her day off. The oldest of their group was more than willing to help as she agreed instantly.

Maki was still able to stand and do chores though and decided to help Nozomi, instead of just laying on the bed the whole day. _"I don't want to be a burden, so I will do my best until…"_ Her train of though was cut as the blonde's phone rang.

"Yeah! I'm at Honoka-chan and Maki-chan's place right now… No, I have the day off… Yeah, you can." The purplenette put her phone back on the low table and lit the TV on before walking toward the kitchen corner, where Maki was pealing potatoes. "It was Hanayo-chan! She said that they didn't have class today and asked if she can come."

The red-head just smiled. "Of course!"

Not long after, the brown-haired florist arrived, a plastic bag in hand and greeted the two. They spent the day talking about stuffs that had nothing to do with Maki's illness. They did their best not to mention it until a certain time.

The two following months went by with their friends visiting Maki and Honoka as much as they could and the two of them doing their best to comfort each other while doing their best for their soul-mate. That night, the red-head was coughing blood and the two were at the bathroom, Honoka holding her wife's hair as the taller woman was vomiting rivers of blood in the sink. _"Maki-chan…"_ The salary-woman felt her heart break.

The red-haired woman finally stood up again after several minutes and smiled gently at her wife as to comfort her. "Thank you, Honoka!" That however wasn't enough as the ginger felt very guilty for not being of any help toward her wife. She vowed to always protect Maki and seek for her happiness… but now, she was just being uselessly praying for whatever gods to save her beloved one.

They haven't received a single call from the hospital about any possible donor and it was revealed that Maki only had few weeks remaining. _"Too soon…"_ Honoka cursed the fact of thinking about living without her wife.

After cleaning themselves up, they walked toward the bedroom and slept in each other's arms. Well, Honoka tried to, but couldn't. Her mind was overworking on trying to find a solution. She spent half of the night remembering every good moment she spent with the red-haired woman – from their first meeting at the music room to the day where she finally decided to confess – and the other half praying every existing divination she knew, wishing for her last resort to success. That was her last alternative. She was going to put her all in that attempt, that plan and she was hoping with all her beings that it will success… for Maki… and herself…

[-x-x-x-]

The phone placed on the low table rang and Maki slowly reached for it from the couch. She quickly pressed the 'answer' button as she saw who was calling. "Honoka…"

" _Maki-chan… I am sorry, but I won't be able to come home tonight either. Do not worry though, I will do my best to come back tomorrow at dawn."_

The call was ended before the red-head could reply. She just placed the cell phone back on the low table and watched as Niko walked in the living room, an annoyed look on her face. "Let me guess, Miss Bread couldn't make it home tonight as well." Maki just nodded slowly. "Jeez! That idiot! It's the third time this week! Doesn't she realize that you are worried for her? Where is that idiot right now? Is she trying to flee her responsibilities or what?"

Maki remained silent. Normally, she would defend her wife, but to be honest, she was starting to feel unsure about anything. She only had two weeks left and still had no news about the hospital or a possible donor and Honoka has grown distant the past week. _"Honoka… Where are you now? I miss you so much…"_

[-x-x-x-]

"I'm home!" Honoka exclaimed as she removed her shoes before walking toward the hallway, but was tackled down by a crying Maki. "Maki-chan…?"

"Honoka! Honoka! Idiot Honoka!" The red-head held her on the floor of their apartment's hallway, crying her heart out.

The ginger smiled and patted her wife's hair and hugged her tightly. "I am here, Maki-chan! I am here!" Her voice started to break down slowly and she found herself sobbing as well not long after, hugging her wife as tight as she could.

The two of them parted after few minutes and walked toward the dining room. They ate their favorite dishes that night and talked about everything. Weirdly enough, they were very talkative that night and brought up all kind of discussions, including their life from back in high school, college, their families and their former friends. They were alone that night and enjoyed it at the maximum.

"Maki-chan, I love you!" Honoka said out of nowhere as the two of them were taking care of the dishes. "I love you very much to the point where I can't describe it with words!"

The red-head, surprised, decided to smile after one minute of confusion since she knew that her wife was this kind of person – the kind of person who would just say random things at a random time. "Yeah! I love you too! I really love you!"

After they were done, the lovebirds got to bed and hugged each other after Honoka turned the lights off. "Maki-chan…" She said in a low voice. Her wife nodded, still wrapping herself with the ginger. "Tomorrow, I will have to depart earlier… but I promise you it will be the last time I'll leave you alone. After that, I will always be by your side no matter the time or the place. I will always be beside you!"

"Honoka…" Maki buried her face in her wife's chest. "Thank you!"

[-x-x-x-]

"So, there she went?" Niko said sarcastically as she jumped at the young couple's couch.

It was Sunday, so their circle of friend was gathered at Maki and Honoka's place. They started playing society game, Truth and dare and other childish games while eating lot of snack. "I wish Honoka-chan was here as well." Rin commented as she threw the dice.

"I guess it couldn't have been helped." Maki explained as she started fidgeting with her fingers. "She begged me to not stop her and promised that it will be the last time and we will always be together after today."

Nozomi smiled at these words before flipping a card, revealing the 4 of spade. "Is that so?" The red-head nodded as the fortuneteller quickly flipped the card once again. "I'm glad for you two." She forced a smile before standing up toward the counter. As soon as Nozomi's face was out of the other's vision though, her expression darkened. _"Honoka-chan… What are you really planning to do?"_

The day passed by like a flash and the evening soon came. The 5 women started cooking and having girly talk when suddenly, Maki's cell phone rang. She slowly reached for it, still laughing from one of Rin's joke. "Hello! Kousaka Maki here!"

" _Good evening, Miss Kousaka! This is the hospital calling! We wanted to tell you that we found a donor for you!"_ A pair of violet eyes widened and the 4 others quickly ran by her side as Maki put the phone in speaker mode. _"Please come to the hospital as soon as you could. Also, the donor was put anonym for now, and will only be revealed after the operation success."_

The group of friend cheered as Niko grabbed the phone, a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, Madam! We are going to depart right now!" And with that, the call ended. She then hugged her friend and rubbed their cheeks together. "Ata girl! You heard that chick, Maki-chan! You are going to live! You heard me; you are going to LIVE!"

Maki smiled back. She felt very happy, even though she felt slightly sad deep inside of the fact that someone was going to sacrifice themselves to allow her to live. She then took her phone back and quickly dialed Honoka's number.

" _Hello!"_

"Honoka; we got a donor! We are already on our way to the hospital! Please meet us there as soon as you could!"

" _Is that so?"_ There was a brief silence before the ginger spoke again. _"I am already on my way too."_ And another silence. _"I love you, Maki-chan!"_

The red-head felt a foreign sadness overwhelming her all of sudden as her smile drop. "Honoka…" Maki had the feeling that her wife was smiling at the other end of the line and couldn't help her lips to curl into a smile as well. "I love you too, Honoka!"

[-x-x-x-]

"The operation was a huge success!" Ms Nishikino smiled widely as she entered the room where Maki was assigned to rest after the operation.

Niko, Rin, Nozomi and Hanayo cheered and started jumping in all direction. "Yay! Thanks God!"

Maki however looked slightly down for few facts, but lifted her head after a while. "By the way, has anyone seen Honoka?"

The others shook their head as no. "Jeez!" The ravenette groaned before hugging her friend with all her might. "That idiot! How stupid one could be? She should be there to hug her precious wife, but God know where she is right now."

The doctor cleared her throat and gathered everyone else's attention. "I don't really want to ruin your little party, but as the head surgeon, my duty is to reveal the identity of your donor…" She then eyed at the 5 and forced a smile, already knowing and preparing herself because she already had an idea of how they were going to react in few minutes.

Maki stood from the metallic bed and walked beside the taller woman. The other 4 stood behind them and the 6 of them walked out of the room and toward the elevator, leading at the second basement. It was a dark and cold place, only lit by few lamps. Few weird-looking people who were taking care of the corpse stopped their activities to greet the newcomer. They greeted back.

Soon enough, they arrived at a huge room where a metallic table was placed at the center. Lying atop it was someone, a white blanket covering their body. They understood that this person – dead – there was the donor and stepped in as to thank whoever that person was, even though their body might not be able to feel anything anymore.

Rin gulped as she was not really comfortable with things related to death, just as Hanayo clung to Nozomi's arm, the later looking down as if she already knew what was going to happen next. The doctor walked beside them and gripped the blanket, ready to reveal the identity of the donor. "Are you ready?" Maki nodded, taking a deep breath. "In that case…" The older woman tightened her grip on the cover and shoved it aside.

[-x-x-x-]

The sky was dark gray as the wind blew, shoving the dead leaves aside. Near the town was a cemetery where few people were gathered. Among these people wearing black clothes were Maki, Nozomi, Niko, Rin and Hanayo. The 5 of them were either crying their heart off – Rin and Hanayo – while comforting each other or just sobbing while looking down – Maki, Niko and Nozomi.

At two meters away from them few men and boys were working with their shovel to bury a coffin on a hole made for that purpose. Mr Nishikino, Kotaro and Mr Toujou were among them. Mr Kousaka was just sitting on the gravestone that was going to be used on the spot. He was looking down at his feet and kicked a rock at random while patting Yukiho's head. The young ginger was crying her heart out in her mother's embrace.

The ceremony ended after another hour of speech, and only Maki and Honoka's parents stayed behind. Nozomi and Hanayo have agreed to take Yukiho with them since the young girl passed out from crying too much. The three who remained behind just watched blankly at the new tomb in front of them. Few white lilies flowers, bread, a keychain, and a yellow crunchy – or ribbon depending of the point of view – were attached to the gravestone, in which few information about the person resting down there were unscripted.

The red-haired woman looked up at the depressing sky and let go of a very heavy sigh, her face now dry and her eyes tired, very tired from crying. _"Honoka…"_

Mr and Mrs Kousaka finally decided to walk away after a while, leaving her alone. Maki stepped in a kneeled in front of the tomb, her eyes reading the ensigns.

 _Here lays Kousaka Honoka, 1998 – 2028… Thou shall be remembered as a great daughter, sister, friend, daughter-in-law, workmate and wife. May you rest in peace!_

A single tear ran on the widowed woman's pale cheek and she gripped her vest. "Honoka…" She looked down and then lifted her head, anger filling her eyes. "I hate you! Didn't you say that you'll always stay by my side? That you will never leave me alone anymore… That you will always be there for me…" Her voice started to drop at each sentence. "I really love you! You were everything to me! I thought that my destiny would always be dull and I will end up like these emotionless people who have no dream, but then you found me, and from that day on, my monochrome destiny found new colors."

She sniffed and looked at the sky.

"You know… What I said earlier was a lie…" She said with a forced smile. "I really love you! I love you with all my being! There is no chance I will ever hate you, you heard!" She then stepped closer and ran her fingers on the cold stone. "And I am sure that wherever you are right now, you are always watching me and you can count on me that you will always be the only one for me…" She held her hand on her chest and felt her heartbeat. Honoka's heart was beating in her. "Thank you, Honoka!" She smiled and kneeled down once again, flipped the ring that was in the finger and stood up before walking away, the ring from their engagement on her finger as a proof that she Honoka was and would always be the only one for her.

Meanwhile, Honoka's soul has seen everything. She was sitting on her gravestone and smiled at her wife. _"Thank you, Maki-chan!"_ She then stood up and floated centimeters from the soil before walking toward a bright light. _"Thanks to you, I finally understood! I finally understood what it really means to live and love with all my heart."_ She entered the light and smiled while watching back at Madoka's figure walking toward their friends.

 _I understand it now!_

 _Take care, Maki-chan… because even though my body is gone…_

… _I know that the story has just begun… You and me as one…_

 **[-x-x-x-]**

 **A/N: For these who might be wondering, I am not an atheist! I was born in a Christian family, but stranded slowly away from the religion since my 10s. Later on, I started watching lot of documentaries about philosophy and religions and opted for a new belief, taking few things from some religions and others from the other ones. To summarize it, I do not believe a unique God exist! I believe that there are several forces that exist in an unseen world who are watching us and judge us after death. Secondly, I do believe about afterlife! I think that the dead people's soul are sent into the other world to get judged, reformed and then return back into earth through reincarnation. Thirdly, I do respect most religions and their ideologies, but I hate dogmatic people who just go and deem something bad/forbidden/forced/prohibited just because the higher-up in their church/temple/mosque says so. And lastly, I do believe that we all have only someone designated to us. Death is not the end of the contract – engagement – and one person shall never get remarried, even after their soulmate died.**

 **Also, I know that Honoka and Maki doesn't have the same blood type, but just try imagination that they are compatible in this made-up universe.**

 **Overall, if you liked it, you know what to do… and if you've read this far, I hope you like this short omake.**

[-x-x-x-]

 _Year 2043_

As the first ray of the sunlight made their appearance, illuminating the beautiful town of Uchiura, a young girl with crimson-red hair slowly opened her pair of violet eyes. Her eyes were teary as she made another nightmare. _"That dream again…?"_ The young red-head slightly pushed her body so she was sitting at the edge of the pink bed before opening her eyes fully. She quickly whipped the remaining tears on her eyes and stood up before walking toward the closet.

As she was about to open it and choose something to wear for the day, the door to her door was slid open by a purple-haired woman wearing an apron over a house dress. The woman walked in and hugged the younger girl from behind. "Good morning, Maki-chan! Did you sleep well?"

"Mama…" The red-head said in a soft voice while looking down. Nozomi understood that something was not all right and tightened the embrace while patting her head. Maki started to sob. "I did it again… I once again had that dream where Honoka-chan and I got separated and then a truck hit me on my way home."

"It's all right…" Nozomi whispered in a low and gentle voice while kneeling down and turned her daughter so they could face each other. She smiled while whipping the young girl's tears away. "You don't have to cry about it anymore. We are here for you! Hanayo-chan, Niko-chi, Rin-chan, Honoka-chan and me are here for you and we will never leave you alone."

Maki whipped a last tear from her chubby cheek and smiled. "Thank you, Mama!" The older woman returned the smile.

After changing into a more casual attire, Maki and Nozomi went downstairs – where a brown-haired woman was preparing breakfast while humming happily. Hanayo spotted the two others and smiled at them. "Good morning, Maki-chan! I made your favorite dishes; rice and tomato!"

The 10 years-old red-head smiled and ran to give the older brunette a hug. Hanayo returned it and the three of them sat around the kitchen's table. They talked about few things and took their time eating since it was Sunday. Their family owned a flower shop and was neither too rich nor too poor. They were very happy the way they were living now.

The couple got married 12 years earlier and found the red-head in an orphanage that was on its way to collapse two years later. They decided to adopt her and named her Maki. In exchange, the red-head was very obedient and loved her Mothers very much.

As they were busy talking, the bell suddenly rang and second later, a ginger ran inside the shop despite the fact that it was supposed to be closed. "Maki-chan! Maki-chan! Let's play!" Honoka said cheerfully while bouncing around.

"H-Honoka-chan…" Maki's face turned red as the ginger clung to her, almost provoking the two of them to fall from the chair.

Meanwhile, Nozomi and Hanayo just smiled as a certain ravenette alongside an older ginger walked in the kitchen. "Jeez… Honoka, you should not bother people who are still eating breakfast." Niko tried to scold, but the smile on her face was betraying her.

However, that was enough to bring some sense into their adoptive daughter as Honoka released her grip on her childhood friend. "Yes, Mama!"

"So…" Hanayo started as she eyed at the three newcomers. "How about you join us for breakfast?"

Rin's face lit up at these words and she took the brunette in a hug. "I really like Kayo-chin!" She then eyed at Nozomi and quickly corrected herself. "In a friendly way, I mean!"

The others just laughed before taking place and ate bread, tomato, meat, rice, ramen and sweets. They spent several hours talking about their life – like how they came to move away from the busy town that was Tokyo and moved to the countryside of Numazu. The brunette and the former fortuneteller have decided to open a flower shop and were doing pretty well while the ravenette and the ginger owned a family restaurant.

"Ah…" Honoka jumped from her seat before grabbing Maki by the wrist. "I just remembered that I promised Auntie Chika and Auntie Yô that I was going to help them collecting mikan on their field." And then she dragged the reluctant red-head out of the house.

"W-wait! W-why do I have to go too?"

Unfortunately, Maki's question remained unanswered as the two young girls got out of the residence. The four other women just watched blankly at where the two younger girls have left before breaking into laugher.

"That's our Maki-chan!" Nozomi laughed.

"That's our Honoka!" Niko followed her.

Meanwhile, Hanayo and Rin just smiled at the spectacle as a single thought raced in their mind. _"I'm so glad we are together…"_


End file.
